1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device for reading a hologram part of an irradiated member such as a bank note.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such kind of reading device, for instance, a label identifying device disclosed in JP-A-2000-293105, has been hitherto known. In JP-A-2000-293105, a beam light is applied to a light receiving surface of a reflecting member of a light identifying label from one light source and the light receiving surface of the reflecting member converts the beam light to two reflected lights. Then, a first light component is supplied to a first sensor and a second light component is supplied to a second sensor. Further, in a recognizing device for sheets described in JP-A-2006-39996, a structure is disclosed that lights outputted from a lighting device and penetrating the sheets are guided to a light receiving element through a lens array.